


Lucy the Teenage Witch

by Salem_V



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna and Irene are witches, Background Relationships, F/F, Familiar Natsu, Family Fluff, Half-witch Lucy, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: ~Flopping on the bed, Lucy sighed, “Today was weird. Not how I wanted my sweet sixteen to be at all.” She turned on her side, Natsu meowed before sitting down on the bed. “Natsu, why are my aunts so weird?”Natsu blinked, “I think the question is why are you so weird.”Lucy froze and bolted up, “What?” The black cat tilted his head and stood up.~Sabrina the Teenage Witch universe but instead, it's Half-Witch Lucy living with her two witch aunts Anna and Irene, and their familiar Natsu.
Relationships: Anna Heartfilia & Lucy Heartfilia, Anna Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel, Irene Belserion & Natsu Dragneel, Irene Belserion/Anna Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was Lucy’s sixteenth birthday one of the most important days for a normal teen girl. She stretched her arms, pet her cat, Natsu, got her clothes, and headed to the shower. Her cat jumping off the bed and wandering out of the room. 

After her shower, she dried her hair and styled it, getting dressed in nice clothes, this was her birthday and first day at a new school. 

After she was dressed she headed down to the kitchen where Natsu was sitting on the counter meowing impatiently at her aunt Anna, which earned him a smack on the head. Lucy smiled and picked Natsu up off the counter, “I still don’t get why you guys let him on the counter. My friends never let their cats on the counter.” 

Irene placed her mug down, “We don’t let him on the counter, the little fucker just gets up there and no matter how many times we put him down, he jumps back up!” The cat just meowed and rubbed his face against Anna’s leg. Then jumped back on the counter

“Anyway, happy birthday, Lucy,” Anna said warmly, setting Natsu’s bowl of tuna on the counter. Lucy smiled and hugged her and sat down with her breakfast.

“So, before you leave I got you something.” Irene cleared her throat, 

“WE got you something, I just forgot to sign the card.” Anna rolled her eyes and pushed the gift towards her. 

Lucy unwrapped the gift and plastered a smile on her face, slowly nodding. “Oh, a black pot. I uh, could put my markers and pens in it.” Anna laughed and shook her head. 

“That’s a cauldron. You see there are two realms the natural and the supernatural.” 

Irene put her head back and groaned, interrupting her wife, “You’re a witch, so’s your mother. We are too. We are here to train you to use your magic since you’re only a half-witch. “

Lucy blinked, laughed, then stood up and grabbed her bag, “Well, that was funny, good joke. I’m going to school now, love you guys!” 

Now finished with his food Natsu stretched and left. “Well, that went great. How much longer until she realizes we aren’t joking?” Irene turned towards her wife and asked. 

“I’d give it until the end of the day.” 

~  
Lucy’s day at school was weird, the frog she was supposed to dissect came back to life, she knew about one girls break up, and when she got home her aunts were still trying, and failing, to prank her. 

After dinner and cake, and some normal presents, she hugged her aunts and headed to her room with Natsu following her. 

Flopping on the bed, Lucy sighed, “Today was weird. Not how I wanted my sweet sixteen to be at all.” She turned on her side, Natsu meowed before sitting down on the bed. “Natsu, why are my aunts so weird?” 

Natsu blinked, “I think the question is why are you so weird.”

Lucy froze and bolted up, “What?” The black cat tilted his head and stood up. 

“I’m saying, that out of everyone in this house, you are the weird one.” Lucy stared at Natsu, then screamed. 

Downstairs, Anna and Irene were doing a puzzle, “Looks like Natsu finally spoke to her. If that doesn’t convince her, I don’t know what will.”

When Lucy finally calmed down she sat back down on the bed, where an annoyed cat was sitting. “Are we finished screaming?” 

“You can talk.” She said, still dumbfounded. 

“Finally, we’re getting somewhere.” 

“But, how?” Natsu sighed. 

“Because, as your aunts already told you, you are a half-witch, which means I can talk to you. I used to be a witch. But in a brief lapse of judgment, I made a mistake, and for that, I was punished unjustly by the magic council, and I was forced to be a cat familiar for 100 years. ” Natsu shook his head in sorrow. 

“What did you do?” Natsu coughed and dismissively waved his paw. 

“That’s not the point, the point is you’re a witch, so are your aunts.” Lucy nodded, and got under the covers, and turned off the lamp.

“Well, I am going to go to sleep, and when I wake up, everything will be back to normal.” Natsu shook his head. 

“You’re going to have to accept it sometime.” Lucy hummed and turned on her side, watching Natsu hop down from the bed and stop at the door. “Uh, can you open the door?” 

Lucy sighed and got out of bed and swung the door open for him. 

He walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. “Bad news, she is still in denial.” 

Anna sighed and crossed her arms, “I was sure you talking to her would be convincing enough.” 

The black cat jumped on the table, careful of the puzzle, and sat down. “Nope, she thinks tomorrow will be normal.” 

“Well, worst-case scenario, she makes a scene at her new school and is labeled the freak.” Irene shrugged her shoulders, “If she casts a spell on someone, we can just undo it, no big deal.” 

“Lucy cares a lot about what people think about her, she’d devastated to be labeled as a freak.” 

“She’d get over it. Eventually, just remind her she’ll outlive all of them, and that by the time they’re 100 they’ll be all old and hideous, while she remains gorgeous and young.” Natsu shook his tiny head. 

“No, we need to remind her that they’re opinions don’t matter and that she’s above all of them.” Anna sighed at the both of them. 

“Honey, looks aren’t everything, and no furball, we aren’t going to tell her she is better than everyone. Just because they are mortals doesn’t mean they’re beneath us.” Natsu scoffed but didn’t argue about it. 

“I disagree but we aren’t getting into that right now, tomorrow we’ll just remind her not to point, or make any gestures with her hands. OH! Did I tell you guys about that time I accidentally shattered all the windows in the greenhouse?” Natsu lit up and laughed remembering his mother’s face. 

Irene and Anna thought about it then shook their heads, “Oh boy, well I was walking to go water my plants, and Gray was arguing with me about something,” Natsu paused with a chuckle, “And I remember, whipping around so mad and just flung my arms open and then the glass behind me shattered and broke. Luckily, since I was only 10 I got off lightly.” 

The three laughed, “I miss having arms.” 

“Well, next time don’t try and take over the world.” Natsu gasped offended. 

“I did not take over the world! I tried! But, decided it was a bad idea-” 

“You mean you got caught and are now facing the consequences.” Anna interrupted.

“Hey, I know! When we explain to Lucy that actions have consequences we’ll use Natsu as an example!” Irene shouted a wide smile on her face, “Irene, you are a genius.” 

Natsu growled and hopped off the table and went to destroy more of Irene’s old clothes. 

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was just a weird day, and today the weirdness would be over, and everything would be normal. At least, that’s what Lucy was desperately hoping for. She was coming down the stairs, dressed for school, ready to eat breakfast. 
> 
> Before a ‘good morning!’ could even escape her mouth her day was already weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! In this chapter not a lot is going on, Lucy learns a little bit more about Natsu, Erza is finally somewhat in the story! You'll see more of her in the next chapter!

Lucy stretched her arms over her head and yawned. It was a new day, hopefully, her aunts were done with their silly little prank. She had done some thinking last night and had concluded, one of her aunts probably attached a little speaker or something to Natsu’s collar. 

Yesterday was just a weird day, and today the weirdness would be over, and everything would be normal. At least, that’s what Lucy was desperately hoping for. She was coming down the stairs, dressed for school, ready to eat breakfast. 

Before a ‘good morning!’ could even escape her mouth her day was already weird. 

“How do you know it was me?” Natsu questioned, looking up from his food. Which he was being allowed to eat on the table with them, usually they set his food down on the floor and he had to eat there. 

“Because, asshole, you’re the only one here who would do this!” Irene complained holding up one of her sweaters, which had been ripped in numerous different places. Anna just sighed and sipped her coffee, not interested in whatever was going on between Natsu and Irene. 

Lucy remained frozen in the doorway, watching Irene and Natsu go back and forth. Natsu’s head turned towards her momentarily, “How do you know it wasn’t Lucy?” Lucy’s mouth dropped, she had no idea what was going on, but she didn’t want to be brought into this. “How do you know Lucy didn’t grab her hot pink scissors and cut your ugly sweater up? Hmmm?” 

Irene stared at the cat for a moment before turning to Lucy, “I DID NO SUCH THING!” Lucy screeched, she gritted her teeth when Natsu shook his head muttering ‘suspicious’, “Shut up you stupid cat.”

“I am not stupid, for your information, I graduated top of my class. And have a degree, bitch I broke records. I scored the second-highest ever on an impossible test.” Anna sighed and placed her, now empty, cup down. 

“Irene, you never even wear that sweater. It doesn’t even fit you, It was supposed to be returned 70 years ago.” Irene pouted and looked a little offended, “And Natsu, don’t destroy other people’s property and blame it on someone else. You’re not a teenager anymore.” Lucy gave her aunt a look, questioning what that was supposed to mean. 

Natsu grumbled and continued to eat his food, “I didn’t blame her, I simply pointed out that Irene had no proof that I did it. And she still doesn’t have any proof that Lucy didn’t do it.” Lucy was half a second from ripping the cat off the table when Irene tossed the sweater at her. 

“Throw that away when you go to get your food.” Lucy nodded and tossed the sweater away, grabbing some pancakes. 

“So, why is Natsu eating on the table?” The three raised their heads to look at Lucy for a moment. “What?” 

Natsu scoffed, “I’m not some dirty animal, Lucy.” Irene coughed, “I may have the form of one right now, but I am still very much a person that helps pay the bills for this damn house. This is literally my table.” 

Lucy’s day was only getting weirder, she was thankful that once she left the house, most of the weirdness didn’t follow her. She talked with her new friend, Levy. School ended too quickly for Lucy, as she once again had to confront the madness and weirdness that was her family. 

Not too much was going on when she opened the door, she sighed in relief. “Hey, kid, how was your day at daycare?” Natsu chuckled at himself and went back to watching the TV. 

“It was good, and it’s not a daycare, it’s a high school.” Natsu flicked his tail but paid no other mind to her. Lucy huffed and deposited her bag and dressed into more comfortable clothes, before heading back down to the living room. “So, where are Irene and Anna?” 

“They went out for a bit, won’t be back until late. There are leftovers in the fridge.” Lucy nodded and tried to follow along with what Natsu was watching.

Lucy was somewhat following along with the show when the phone went off, Lucy got up and answered it. “Hello?” 

“Oh, is Natsu Dragneel around?” A younger voice asked, Lucy, nodded and brought the phone to Natsu. 

“What?” Natsu greeted, before perking up after the person said something, “Hey buddy! How’s it going?” After a few moments of the person on the other line talking, “Uh-huh, and how’s school? You staying out of trouble?” Lucy made a mental note to ask Natsu about who he was on the phone with. 

Natsu paused his show and was giving his attention fully to the phone. Lucy was more than curious about who the black cat was talking to. 

Lucy made her way back up to her room and work on some of the homework she was assigned. Which she thought was bullshit, because it was the second day. But, there were some practice problems her algebra teacher wanted to be done, and some chapters she was assigned to read. 

When Lucy had come back, it had been a couple of hours, she was a little surprised to see that Natsu was still on the phone. Most of it was him making little comments while the person on the other line did most of the talking. 

Lucy grabbed a plate of some leftovers from the other day, heated them up, and headed back into her room to watch some TV. 

She was setting her plate down on the nightstand when she noticed her phone had a notification. She opened her phone and saw a late Happy Birthday text from her cousin Erza. 

<< Erza  
Happy Birthday! Sorry, I didn’t wish you one yesterday, I didn’t have access to my phone for most of the day.

>> Erza  
Oh, no worries! Thank you though!

As Lucy texted Erza she learned a couple of things, she should have pieced things together sooner, and two Erza is also a witch. Lucy then wondered, how many people she met, family friends were actually witches. 

The two decided to call instead of texting because Erza prefers calling as it is easier. The two made idle talk, what was going on in their life, how school was. Erza revealed she was making a surprise visit in a couple of days. 

It was around 10 that Natsu came up and checked on her, “Oh, your still here.” Lucy looked at the cat a little confused. 

“I kinda expected you to sneak out. Like a normal teenager, but I guess you are anything but normal.” Lucy crossed her arms. 

“Like you’re one to talk! You’re a talking cat! And you call me weird.” Natsu laid down at the end of the bed. “Anway, who was on the phone?” 

Natsu continued to make himself comfortable, “Just someone. You’ll meet them soon enough. Irene and Anna called a bit ago, they said they were on their way back.” Lucy nodded and gently pet Natsu on the head. 

It was after a few moments when Natsu started laughing, “What?” Lucy asked struggling to understand what the cat was laughing at. 

“I’m just thinking of all the people I made believe they were insane because I talked to them.” Lucy placed a hand over her mouth, “I once thanked this old lady, and she thought the dementia was finally setting in.” 

“That’s awful!” Lucy said as chuckled, Natsu didn’t stop laughing, “What made you think about that?” She asked once he had calmed down a bit. 

“I was reminiscing about some of the shit I would do, just because I could, and then I thought of that. Good times.” 

“Wanna tell me about some of the stuff?” Lucy offered, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious to know more about Natsu. Natsu contemplated before nodding and telling her some of the stories. 

“It was when I was a teenager, I was maybe 17 at the time, and I remember having absolutely nothing better to do. When an idea struck me, so I go home. And I grab an envelope and a piece of paper and I start writing. What did I write? A love letter, a very vague love letter confessing my feelings, but never addressing who it was to or who it was from. And I folded it up, put it in the envelope and I used my magic to make it go to some random person.” 

“So you wrote a fake love letter?” Natsu chuckled and nodded, Lucy spluttered, “You probably ruined their life. They’ll be in the shower just thinking about who in the world could have sent that letter.” 

“That’s the best part. They’ll never find out who wrote the love letter, it will haunt them until they eventually forget, if they can that is.” 

And so, Lucy listened as Natsu shared more stories. She learned about some people that frequently appeared in his stories, Gray was the main one, then there was Cana and his brother named Zeref. 

Lucy wondered in the back of her mind, who Natsu was on the phone with earlier, and if it could have been one of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who Natsu was on the phone with?


End file.
